conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom of the Netherlands
, , , , |government_type = |leader_title1 = Monarch|leader_name2 = Emmanuel Macron ®|leader_title2 = Prime Minister|legislature = General States|upper_house = Senate|lower_house = House of Representatives|area_km2 = 642,779|population_estimate = 91,601,865|population_estimate_year = 2010|population_density_km2 = 142.49|GDP_PPP = 3,097,323|GDP_PPP_per_capita = 29.574|currency = Dutch guilder (ƒ)|currency_code = NLG|date_format = dd-mm-yyyy|calling_code = +11|iso3166code = NL|cctld = .nl|official_website = uknetherlands.nl|image_flag = 900px-Flag_of_the_Netherlands.svg.png|image_coat = Royal_coat_of_arms_of_the_Netherlands.svg-0.png|image_map = 1mapUKN.png|leader_name1 = Willem-Alexander}}The United Kingdom of the Netherlands is a sovereign state composed of six constituent countries: the Netherlands, Wallonia-Luxembourg, the New Gaul, Suriname, Dutch East India and Dutch West India. The capital, Amsterdam is situated in the Netherlands, and the biggest city, Paris, is in New Gaul. Often the European territories are erroneously called Continental. Constituent countries the Netherlands Located in Western Europe, them border to the northwest with the North Sea, to the south with Wallonia-Luxembourg and New Gaul, to the east with Prussia. The capital is Brussels. Wallonie-Luxembourg Located in Western Europe, it borders to the north with the Netherlands, to the south with New Gaul, to the west with the North Sea and to the east with Prussia and the Duchy of Bavaria. The capital is Luxembourg. New Gaul Located in Western Europe, it borders to the north with the Wallonia-Luxembourg and the Channel Strait, to the south with the Kingdom of Bourbon, to the west with the Atlantic Ocean and to the east with the Duchy of Bavaria and the Helvetic Confederation. The capital is Strasbourg . Suriname Located in South America, it borders to the north with the Atlantic Ocean, to the south with Brazil, to the west with Guyana and to the east with French Guiana. The capital is New Rotterdam . Dutch East India Located in the Island of Formosa in the Far East, between the Philippine Sea, the North and South China Sea. The capital is New Utrecht . Dutch West India Located in North America, it borders to the northwest with Canada, to the south with the United States of America and to the east with the Atlantic Ocean. The capital is New Amsterdam. Cities Politics The United Kingdom of the Netherlands a Constitutional monarchy, the Legislature are the General States, formed by the Senate (100 seats) and the House of Rapresentatives (500 seats). The General States are elected every 5 years. The Governament is composed the government is made up of the Prime Minister and 10 Ministers. The Head of State is the Prime Minister, elected by the General States and officially appointed by the monarch. Then the PM choose 10 Ministers. Is an Elective monarchy, the new monarch is elected by the Senate at the dead of the previous one, or in the case of distrust. Constituent countries In addition to the United Parliament, all the six constituent countries have a Council (100 seats), elected every 5 years. The Council elect a Governor. Vote The vote takes place every five years for both Parliament and Councils. Each voter is given a card for the General States, the same for all 6 countries, and the one for the Council. It is possible to vote for two different political parties. The vote is by universal suffrage, for all individuals over the age of 18 (including). Parties There are 5 biggest parties (more than 5%) in the United Kingdom of the Netherlands: *Republican Party *Social-Democratic Party *Green Party *Liberty and Security Party *Liberalist Party In addition there are some relatively important parties (more than 15% of a Council) that operate mostly regionally: *Dutch East India Party for Independence *Alternative for Gaul *Dutch Weast India Party for Independence Category:United Kingdom of the Netherlands